Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an integrated inside mirror assembly of a vehicle, and more particularly to an integrated inside mirror assembly of a vehicle for improving a layout by integrally configuring various components attached to windshield glass on a front side of the vehicle.
Description of Related Art
In recent years, a rain sensor for detecting an amount of rain dropping on windshield glass and automatically adjusting an operation of a wiper are installed in luxury vehicles. Generally, the rain sensor installed in the windshield glass may be a rain sensor including a light emitting unit and a light receiving element, and transmits light emitted from the light emitting unit through the light receiving element, detects an amount of rain according to an amount of the transmitted light, and converts the detected amount of light into a voltage difference to control an operation of the wiper.
In addition to the rain sensor, various electronic devices for convenience of a user, such as a camera, a defog sensor, an electronic toll collection system (ETCS) antenna, are mounted to the interior of a vehicle, and the annexed electronic devices are generally disposed at an end of the windshield glass and their components are fixed to a separate bracket.
Then, in order to improve a deterioration of a layout due to the annexed electronic devices, some electronic devices are embedded or integrated in an inside mirror installed at an upper end of the windshield glass to improve the layout according to the related art, but the integrated inside mirror according to the related art causes an interference in a view of field of a driver as the size of a stay cover in which various electronic devices are embedded increases and an assembly efficiency and a work efficiency of the vehicle are lowered.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.